Patent document 1: JP-A-2000-142428
A rack-and-pinion type steering apparatus is generally comprised of a housing, a pinion rotatably supported by this housing, a rack bar having rack teeth meshing with this pinion, a rack guide disposed in the housing to slidably support the rack bar, and a resilient means such as a spring for pressing this rack guide toward the rack bar.